1. Field of the Invention
Although there are many known antibacterial agents, the need for improved antibiotics continues. Antibiotics differ in their effectiveness against pathogenic organisms, and organism strains which are resistant to currently used antibiotics continually develop. In addition, individual patients often suffer serious reactions to specific antibiotics, due to hypersensitivity and/or to toxic effects. There is, therefore, a continuing need for new and improved antibiotics.
2. Prior Art
The A-21978C antibiotics are closely related, acidic peptide antibiotics. Members of this class of antibiotics which were previously known include crystallomycin, amphomycin, zaomycin, aspartocin, and glumamycin [see T. Korzybski, Z. Kowszyk-Gindifer and W. Kurylowicz, "Antibiotics-Origin, Nature and Properties," Vol. I. Pergamon Press, New York, N.Y., 1967, pp. 397-401 and 404-408]; tsushimycin [J. Shoji, et al., J. Antibiotics 21, 439-443 (1968)]; laspartomycin [H. Naganawa, et al., J. Antibiotics 21, 55-(1968)]; brevistin [J. Shoji and T. Kato, J. Antibiotics 29, 380-389 (1976)]; cerexin A [J. Shoji, et al., J. Antibiotics 29, 1268-1274 (1976)] and cerexin B [J. Shoji and T. Kato, J. Antibiotics 29, 1275-1280 (1976)]. Of these antiobiotics, brevistin, cerexin A and cerexin B are believed to be the prior art antibiotics which are most closely related to the new A-21978C antibiotics.